Ted 3 (2018)
Ted 3 is very funny. Plot 5 years after the events "Ted 2" (2015), Ted and Tami Lynn's 5 year old son, Apollo Creed (Lauren Boles) is starting his first day of kindergarten. His teacher is John's ex wife, Lori Collins. One day, Sam and John bring Apollo to kindergarten. When Lori sees John and Sam, she becomes angry, and before you know it, Apollo's classmates are cheering as Sam and Lori physically fight each other. Even Apollo's best friend, Jack (Rachel Eggleston) is cheering on the fight. The Principal then comes in to break up the fight, along with Lori's 8-year-old- identical twin daughters, Dakota and Grace Collins (Both played by Sophia Grace Brownlee) who watch in horror as their mom is taken away by the police. The Principal then asks one of the Teacher's aides to call Lori's husband, Nick (Chris Pratt) to pick up Dakota and Grace and take them home. Nick then arrives to see Dakota in tears and Grace sitting in a corner and rocking back and forth, traumatized and also in tears like Dakota. Nick then pick up both girls and then asks the teacher's aide what happened. The teacher's aide says, " Your wife, Lori, and Apollo's Auntie Samantha, and his Uncle John came to drop Apollo off for kindergarten. Next thing you know, Lori and Samantha are fighting while the kindergarteners are cheering. Then Mrs. Barnes (Annika Noni Rose) comes in to break up the fight and she then asked one of the teacher's aides to call you, and now both of your daughters are crying!'' Nick is then shocked and then tells his daughters, Don't worry, girls, Daddy's gonna cuddle both of you when we get home and we'll have some Macaroni and Cheese along with some steak and then we'll watch Frozen and cuddle some more. Nick then takes the girls home, While Apollo looks at Samantha with tears in his eyes and runs out of the classroom. Cast Mark Wahlberg as: John Bennett, Samantha's boyfriend who is the first one to find out about Apollo's laser eyes Seth MacFarlane as: Ted, Apollo's father who is the second to find out about Apollo's laser eyes. Amanda Seyfried as: Sam L. Jackson, John's girlfriend who is the third to find out about Apollo's laser eyes. Mila Kunis as: Lori Collins, John's ex wife and Nick's wife and Dakota and Grace's mother and Apollo's kindergarten teacher who is the fourth to find out about Apollo's laser eyes Giovanni Ribisi as: Donny, Apollo's kidnapper. Jessica Barth as: Tami Lynn, Ted's wife and Apollo's mother who is the fifth to find out about Apollo's laser eyes. Patrick Warburton as: Guy, John's friend. Jennifer Lopez as Ms. Honey, Apollo's ex kindergarten teacher who got fired because she sent Apollo to Mrs. Barnes's office for no apparent reason. Annika Noni Rose as Mrs. Barnes, the principal of Apollo's school and the one who fired Ms. Honey. Sam J. Jones as Himself. Lauren Boles as Apollo, Ted and Tami Lynn's son who has laser eyes Rachel Eggleston as Jack, Apollo's friend. Chris Pratt as Nick Collins, Lori's husband and Dakota and Grace's father. Sophia Grace Brownlee as Dakota and Grace Collins, Nick and Lori's identical 8 year old twin daughters. TBA as Josie Chandler Riggs as Apollo (age 15) When Apollo uses his time machine to find out what he would look like as a teenager, he meets the teenage version of him. At first, Teenage Apollo is afraid of his littler self, but he then befriends Apollo, and they bond over their love of making mischief and being rebels and burping. Soundtrack to Ted 3 *Thunder Buddy Song by Seth MacFarlane and Mark Wahlberg *Rock Is Dead by Marilyn Manson *Stayin Alive by Bee Gees *I think we're alone now by Tiffany *One and the Same by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato Quotes *Apollo: i'm pissed off *Ted: watch your language *Apollo: have you been watching pornography *Ted: i'm very disappointed in you son *Trix Owner: I was beat up by some thugs and you are wrong, my ursine foe. Trix are only for children. **Ted: Why the hell did they leave you beaten and bruised?! *Ted: I feel happy that I'm a fucking person, Donny. **Donny: Language, my little toy! I wish there would tons of remarkable plush bears like you. **Apollo (angry): Donny, leave my dad alone, you bastard! (Apollo then blasts Donny with his laser eyes) **Donny (screaming): No!!!!! **Ted (happily): Wow, nice work, Apollo! **Donny(angrily): I got you now, Apollo! **Apollo(muffled scream): Dad, help! **Lori: Uh, Ted? **(Apollo is then put into a potato sack) **Ted: No, Apollo!!! **(Donny then drives off) **Ted(crying): No!!!! Release Date the film will be released on October 18, 2018 Rating Rated R for strong crude sexual content graphic nudity pervasive language & drug useCategory:Sequels Category:Comedy Category:Universal Pictures Category:2018 Category:Sequel Category:Ted Category:R-Rated Movies